


Edge of Dawn

by Justawriter68



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Actually all of the EXOs current and past are royalty of some sort, Comedy, Lets go on an adventure, M/M, Messages in bottles, Prince Kyungsoo, Romance, This ended up being a much larger project than anticipated, attempt at some humor, fairytales - Freeform, i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: Kyungsoo is a prince who lives in a time of peace for the most part, all of the kingdoms seemingly getting along. During this time, he begins casting his thoughts into the sea.Never expecting to get any responses.That all changes when he receives twelve back.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: ExOnce Upon A Time: Round II





	Edge of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my entry for the EXOnce upon a time fest, and I must say prompt P92 is a great prompt, what I have written I am way to excited to finish. Especially with all of OT12 involved. That being said, to the prompter I hope you enjoy this first half and I am able give you the adventure of your dreams. 
> 
> Happy reading!

_Like most legends this tale begins with possibly the most unlikely of circumstances, no this tale doesn’t start with a thief stealing from a treasure trove, escape from an island._

_But simply only the wish for friendship, glass bottles, and the ocean._

_This was the beginning of the great kingdom of Elyxion._

***

The cliffs at the beach left bubbles on the ocean, like a calling card before they were dissipating into the world, only being able to share their colors of their world for just a moment. Giving another window into their world for just a second. 

Kyungsoo didn’t know when it had become common place for the small seaside cliff to become a place of peace, the one place he could truly be himself. The palace was always so regimented, rules upon rules, order upon order. Though he didn’t regret the life, he was always thankful for the life he’d been given especially since he knew that other’s circumstances were not so lucky. 

Most would look at him oddly if he were to tell them that he was lonely, not with how many servants and attendants he had, not only that but his parents were actually knowledgable about their only heir, he wasn’t just a political pawn.

Nor had he been apart of some tragedy in the near beginning of his life, that had shaped his world view. 

The country knew peace, the people happy and flourishing, most kingdoms were not as lucky, to see a peace last this long without some major recompense. 

Not that he would ever asking for trouble, but there was something missing, something not quite there. It was something that he was lacking in his experience, nothing that all of the books in the Royal library could teach him but rather something that he would have to seek out and find himself. 

Perhaps that’s why he had begun sending the letters in bottles, sneaking out during the day to send them into the ocean, hoping to get something back in response so that he felt that he was actually talking to someone, someone that could maybe understand the same thing that he felt. 

Although, it wasn’t for his lack of trying that he tried to make friends, although the palace was peaceful, he wasn’t naive enough to believe that there weren’t people out there who would try to use his position and favor to boost their own status. 

And the servants, and his personal guards had limits in which they could be involved, he did value them as close because they had been there with him as long as he could remember, they did listen to the occasional fears when he had been allowed to show them when he was younger. Though those chances had quickly dissipated as he had gotten older, learning that he needed to be strong, to keep the peace. 

Without him and his family everything they had strived for could fall, and that was just a fact. 

Perhaps the release of his thoughts, with the knowledge that they could very well be swallowed by the ocean; never to be seen by another human’s eyes was apart of the very reason he kept sending them even at the tender age of his early twenties.

Just the very knowledge that someone out there was able to possibly read his hopes and fears as someone was enough for him. 

So, when he had gotten the responses, he didn’t know what to do in the moment. 

The day had started out like any other, following his mother and father into a meeting with the royal court, his lessons on history, relations, and archery. Sitting in with his own future court, before ending his day near sunset with a ride out to the beach near the palace, he’d been surprised to see no one else here, but then he reasoned that it must be because it was so close to the palace. 

And this schedule is how he had ended up here, staring at the bottles incredulously, thinking that he must’ve left a bottle here by accident. But that was before he had seen the others, immediately his mind has froze, there was no way that he had left _eleven_ bottles out on the beach.

With the water lapping at his hanbok, the dark blue, becoming deeper as it repeatedly is kissed by the sea, but he pays that no mind, and neither the slight feeling of the water filtering into his shoes.

But he barely notices, mind finally catching up with him as he reaches for a bottle, popping the cork that kept the piece of paper safe from the clutches of the ocean. He scrambles to retrieve the paper inside, one initial scan of the document revealed that this was not indeed his own handwriting. 

The bottle had come from _someone_ else, from _somewhere_ else. 

He didn’t know whether to shout in joy or some other emotion bubbling up into his chest, but he didn’t have the time to ponder about that as the familiar sound of hoof beats began to make their selves known to him. 

Not to mention the voices of his personal guards getting clearer by the moment as they called out for him. At that he begins grabbing the bottles making sure that all of the contents are emptied from the inside, but there’s something wrong. 

There should be eleven bottles, and he’s only emptied ten. 

The prince’s eyes search around the area looking for the last bottle as he hears the ever more approaching voices of his guards. As if sensing his dilemma, the bottle he was looking for shimmers slightly, he wastes no time, emptying out the contents more than just a letter falling out of the bottle. 

But he doesn’t have time to stop and look at it before he’s turning around to call out for the men looking for him so that they don’t call for a statewide emergency. 

“I’m here!” He walks away from the water hoping that the night would help conceal the now empty bottles. “I’m sorry, I lost track of time.” He explains. 

His personal guard gives him a look and then a sigh. “Just be more careful next time your highness.” The other man holds out the reigns for the royals horse. 

“Of course.” He gives the man a slightly smile before mounting his horse. 

And as he rides off he doesn’t feel too sad that his spot had been found out, he had a feeling that he wouldn’t be returning there for a long while anyways.

***

Later that night in his chambers, when he’s finally alone after his evening bath his long hair left to be loose around him, drying in the low candle light illuminating around his room and on his desk. Illuminating the room that he could navigate blind if needed too, thats how familiar each creak, dip, and dent was to him. 

Every moment of his life practically could be recorded in this very room, by these four walls. They had heard more than most people, even his parents had. 

So sitting now at the desks with all of the pieces of paper lying out in front of him, made him giddy, he didn’t know which one to open first, his fingers giddy with the sense of the unknown and also the fear of it. 

He chooses the one that had been glowing when he had picked it up last on top of the note was a stone of some sort, it was clear and scattered the light of the small candle in almost impossible ways, he marvels at it before opening the letter attached, and his brain sort of stalls, and that is before he chooses another and another until the documents hat been scanned over until the very last one. He's stunned as he realizes that each of the letters contained at least a name and a location he'd been searching too swiftly to register anything else that might've been on the letter. 

Immediately this prompts him to grab another piece of parchment to write the locations down so that he could chart them on a map later.  


The young prince once again picks up the first letter with the glowing stone and picks it up along with the letter which now he took the most dutiful time reading. 

_Hello, Kyungsoo!_

_My name is Baekhyun, its nice to meet you! You sound like you spend a lot of time reading, maybe if you get this letter you can give me some book recommendations! In turn I could tell you about myself, like you I don’t have many, if any, friends. Like you, I want to explore the world, but I’m not quite sure how to go about it… Maybe if we meet up someday we can exchange stories and you can tell me about parts of the world you’ve seen._

_And maybe I can show you where the stars nearly touch the ground!_

_The stone enclosed would allow you to find me if you’re ever near._

_So don’t lose it!_

_All the best,_

_Baekhyun!_

Kyungsoo finds himself smiling about the letter, although it was short, it gave him a sense of excitement, he’d actually managed to contact someone else out side of his kingdom. There should have been a part of his brain that this could put everyone in danger, obviously there was some type of magic at work to make the currents back to his shore. 

But he pays that no mind as he opens up the next letter to read it throughly, once again the letter is responding to one of those many things that he had sent. All of the letters were similar, though after reading one of the two of them one bursted into flame ashes just above him, he quickly writes down the location as he remembers it from the letter, another is written is a swirling script, he can smell the cold of the pines, another one of the letters smelled of the sea, another is formally sealed wax and all. 

He was interested from seeing all of the different styles of the writing to the paper used, while the excitement was going through his veins, he leaves his room. walking swiftly down the hall to the map room, not pausing to greet some of the servants that had stoped to acknowledge his presence as was the protocol for all of the servants who worked around the royal palace. 

"Your Highness, how can I help you?" The librarian of of the of the palace, surprised at seeing the young royal here this time of night. 

"I need a blank map of all of the kingdoms surrounding ours, and a detailed map of our own kingdom." 

"Of course your highness," The older man doesn't ask any immediate questions, going back into the rows, upon rows of scrolls, before a few moments later he's back with both. "If he its not to forward of me to ask, what are you using them for?" 

He takes the maps from the other mans hand. "I'm just checking something, have a good night." 

"You as well your highness," the older man bows as Kyungsoo exits the room moving swiftly back to his own were he unfurls the rolls, instantly marking up the maps with the locations he had been given. Both on the out lying map, and the ones that resided close to his own kingdom. 

Next door neighbors practically. 

He could actually go to these places, they weren't from some far away and distant lands, he could actually find these people if he was up to it.

He had practically stayed up the rest of the night, excitement coursing through his veins, at the thought. He doesn't think that he had been this excited about anything else in his life. The next morning, when he brings it up to his parents they are of course skeptical, letting their only son, their only heir out on some adventure that could more than likely get them killed. 

The letters some plot to kidnap the prince and get some type of monetary reward, or even just people who had felt that the royal family that had done them wrong in some capacity. 

But it's the look in their sons eyes, the look of determination and excitement that has them giving in. How was their son going to lead if he had no experience with other kingdoms, meeting other people and seeing their problems, their experiences. 

They could not deny him that. 

As the young prince had put it: "This is my chance to start building my legacy." 

That's how kyungsoo found himself traveling over to the next kingdom over, nothing but a horse and some other essential items on his back. Only one thing that could give away his royal heritage being the pendant he's wore since birth. 

Kyungsoo takes one look at the letter, and the almost translucent gem that had come with it. 

"Hopefully, I'll see you soon Baekhyun." He places the pendant beneath his clothing, and the letter inside of his pack, setting off on his adventure with a verbal command. 

***

Arriving in the kingdom that was supposed to house Baekhyun was an immediate shift into the culture, stalls lined the walk way in a similar fashion that his own kingdom had. He could smell the food that the some vendors were cooking, there was jewelry and fabric of all sorts of shades. It was truly a buzz of life, luckily he shouldn't have to worry about too much trouble here, as the kingdom are allies with his home. 

The royal family here didn't have an heir as far as anyone knew. 

After a few minutes of taking in the scenery around him, he wonders where to begin, he can only wonder where to begin, Baekhyun didn't give much way in location, or at least for him to start, just that the necklace would lead him to the correct time when ever he came to look for him. 

But so far it had remained inactive every time he had gone to check it, it was still no warmth, light or anything that it had emitted like the first time that he had found it. 

He sees what looked to be a local tavern of some sort, but what better way to garner information than to listen people talk about their lives. Maybe he would hear something that could give him some hint to start. 

he ties up his horse securely to the post outside of the establishment before pushing inside. 

The place didn't look to tough like he had been expecting, it seemed more homely, and the few people that were there talked mostly quietly amongst themselves. He takes a seat at the bar, taking off the hat he'd worn to protect him from the sun, acknowledging the few people he had made eye contact with at the bar. 

he rasped his fingers slightly against the smooth wood surface, hoping that he didn't stick out too much. 

"What can I get you?" an older looking lady approaches him, her cheeks are a little rosy, and she screamed motherly, he caught the same vibes that he did from his own mother. 

"Just some water, please." 

She gives him a nod, coming back with a cup of the liquid. "You're not from around here." The woman states, after silently watching Kyungsoo for a moment. 

He can only smile a little. "What gave it away?" 

"I've never seen you before, this is a small town and most of my patrons are regulars, so its not such a hard thing to find a new face." 

"I see," 

"what brings you here?" 

"Ah, just traveling, seeing the world." 

She nods in, understanding. "Well I wish you the best of luck and safe travels." 

"Thank you." 

The tavern owner leaves him to do other things around his business, his listening plan isn't going too much fruition. He's about to leave when finally something catches his ears. 

"Those kids were messing around in the woods again." there's a pause for the drink. "One of these days, they're not going to comeback and then it's going to be a real problem.” 

__

This immediately peaks his attention, and he looks at the two older men sitting at the bar, the woman who had attended to them shaking her head as she cleaned a glass. 

"They're just kids having some fun." She says. "I'm sure what they're doing is harmless, but they should probably learn to stay away from the woods." 

"Why isn't anyone supposed to go into the woods?" He finds the courage to ask, turning his body towards them now. 

The tavern owner gives a little sigh. "We have rumors around here that there is something imprisoned into the woods, and anyone who goes in usually loses track of their time." She sits a pair of the glasses in front of the two men. "They return with in the day, if not within hours." 

"For now at least, like I said one these days what ever is in there is going to get fed up and they're not going to make it back." The man takes a sip of the drink, the amber liquid flowing down his throat. 

“Do those who return remember anything?” He leans slightly forward. 

“No, not from what I heard.” One of the older men responds. “Just a blanket of lost time.” 

Kyungsoo nods taking in the information, before putting some money the counter of the bar in front of him. Finishing the glass of water and hopping off of the stool. “Thank you.” He smiles at the tavern owner. "Enjoy the rest of your day.” 

He heads back out into the streets, it seems that he would have to wait until dark before he would be able to find anything, a few hours later he finds himself at the edge of the woods where these people had the experiences, luckily he didn’t see anyone else around the area, but that was also the flip side, he was alone with no one to help him should this thing go completely south. 

“Don’t fail me, Baekhyun.” He mutters pulling out the stone hanging around his neck, hoping that he could get to the man from the letter by whatever else was maybe hiding here. 

Almost immediately the stone pendant began glowing brightly the moment it hit the open air, he follows the increasing light source as soon as he figures out that the light that the stone emitted got dimmer with every step he took away from the intended destination, while the inverse was also true.

The surrounding forrest as he went in farther and farther is less intimidating looking than he had originally thought, it wasn’t the scary, dark, thorn ridden, monster concealing forest that he had heard the locals of the kingdom whispering about. 

Kyungsoo wonders if he was having a different experience because of the pendant around his neck, as far as his eye could see the forest looked similar to the ones he had back home. Although the one thing that he could remark is that it was a little abnormally quiet, he couldn’t hear the sounds of animals moving through the trees or any crickets, frogs, not even a bat streaking through the light of stars. 

His walk continues on un interrupted for a few moments later, and he almost wonders if he’s being taken around in circles. That is until he sees another light source appearing other than that of the stone or the moonlight above, as he got closer he was able to see the plants that were giving off the light. 

Flowers of some sort, the petals looked like pure light, or that they captured light, He kneels down to inspect them closer. He doesn’t pull the flower from the ground but gently caresses the flowers the petals not only made their own light, but the petal are also the ones reflecting it. 

It had to be one of the most beautiful things he had ever witnessed, it was like magic, and he wondered what or who is causing it. Kyungsoo pushes himself off of the ground, planning to keep moving on despite the sight of the flowers. There was no time to waste, the necklace around his neck now glowed as bright as the flowers around him, he has to look up and away. 

Kyungsoo is met with the sight of another person around his age standing just a few feet away, the other mans hair is a startling silver, the light of the flowers accentuating the color. Brown droopy eyes stared at him with a little bit of shock soon becoming over filled with happiness. His mouth soon forming into a distinct boxy smile, his clothes are simple, something that he had seen the others around the small town wearing. 

Kyungsoo keeps his guard up, although this man didn’t show any current signs of coming to attack him, but he couldn’t be too sure that the situation couldn’t turn in a moment. 

“Hello!” The other man quips brightly, his eyes only seeming to sparkle more under the light of the glowing flowers. 

Kyungsoo tries to offer somewhat of a smile back. “Hello… ah, are you here looking in the woods too?” He tries, maybe they would get out of here together. He had been always told that people were safer in numbers after all. “I was told that there’s a creature of some sort here, did you come alone?” 

The other man tilts his head in slight confusion at the statement. “No… I live here.” 

Kyungsoo is slightly take a back at the statement, there had been no other rumors that someone was living here in the woods with the creature. “Live here? Even though there’s a creature that lives here?” Kyungsoo’s wide eyes pierce him, the prince not believing that he could actually be serious about living here. Now Kyungsoo was faced with the very same confusion he had given being thrown back at him, as the man now pouts slightly, a little head tilt accompanying the movement. 

"There's no monster here, only me..." He lets out a slight laugh. "Trust me I would know." His expression becomes a little sadder. "Its only ever me here, although sometimes I think that I hear voices, but then they go away." 

Kyungsoo takes in the information, so if there wasn't a monster here, then why exactly was he being kept here. Where other people seemingly couldn't get in, at least until he had gotten in. He wondered if Baekhyun lived somewhere in the forest too and the two just hadn't run into each other. 

He remembers that Baekhyun had mentioned that he had been in the forest for a long while, it wasn't enough to peg an exact age but he felt like they should be around the same age at least just by the way that he had written in his letter. 

"But you're the first person I've ever encountered..." the brighter demeanor is back, as he clasps his hands behind him. "What brings you to this forest?" 

Kyungsoo hesitates on whether or not he should tell the other man his true purpose for traveling here, but at the moment he might be the only person that could help him maybe find Baekhyun. "I'm searching for a... friend." Kyungsoo pulls out the necklace from under his cloak. "He sent me this to find his location, and it led me here." 

He had been preoccupied with the shock of actually finding someone else actually was here, that he hadn't noticed the smaller pendant trying to extend its self outwards towards the man.

The small gasp doesn't go unnoticed by Kyungsoo 

"Kyungsoo?" The man across from him asks, his demeanor becoming even more excited that it even seemed that he began to glow. 

"Baekhyun?" He tries back hesitantly, immediately he's affirmed by the other man bounding over and crushing him into a hug. 

"Oh my goodness!" He pulls back, Kyungsoo now noticing more features on his once faceless penpal, such as a small mole dotting his other wise smooth skin. "I didn't think that I would get to meet you... I had no idea if the letter would actually make it out." 

Kyungsoo smiles then, feeling a little bit of the weight lift off of his shoulders. "Me either, I thought that I might have been actually heading to my doom when I heard all of the rumors." 

Baekhyun nods excitedly. "Come, follow me and sit! You've got to be a little bit tired from all that walking." 

Kyungsoo barely has time to pick up his bag before the excited forest dweller was talking while leading him to where he could only presumably assume was home in the vast landscape of the forest. Soon, they arrive to a small cabin in the woods, the windows lighting up with a form of light inside. The cabin wasn't extravagant, but Kyungsoo was able to tell that it was well kept. various pieces ofBaekhyun's personality scattered about the small space. 

A blanket thrown over the chair, a few books scattered about on a small table, one bed pushed into the corner near the window. A fireplace on one wall, small decorations made from strings and leaves hanging up. Small lamps sat at various places in the cabin, givingthe room that homey feeling. 

"Sorry for the mess! I've never had a guest.... well, ever!" despite the words, Kyungsoo could tell that the other was far too excited to really care about his personal effects scattered around. 

"No... It's alright, it's not like you expected me to come." Kyungsoo states from the seat that Baekhyun had provided for him upon entry. 

The silver haired man comes back to the table with something to drink, Kyungsoo doesn't think he had stopped smiling since he had seen him.The prince takes the beverage with a smile and a thank you, taking a polite sip, not judging it to be too bad maybe a cider of some sort. 

"Not bad isn't it?" Baekhyun leans forward on his elbows slightly. "I pick the apples from a tree that grows around here... they make the most wonderful warm drink." 

"It is good," Kyungsoo agrees, the cup feeling warm under his finger tips. “How long have you been out here?" 

Baekhyun takes a small sip out of his own cup, eyes peering over the rim. "For as long as I can remember..." there's a slight smack to his lips when he says this. 

"Have you ever tried to leave?" 

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

"Why?" 

The silver haired man taps his mug. "Nothing ever comes in... and the few times I've thought about it I could feel resistance." He gives a slight shrug. 

"How long ago was that?" 

"Years ago... maybe when I was like nine or ten. But I never did it again after that." 

Kyungsoo nods hearing the words. "Well why don't you try again? Your bottle got out to me, after all." 

Baekhyun stares at him, soft light dancing in his eyes. “I don’t know, I guess I’m scared? I want to, but what if I can’t leave?” 

Kyungsoo smiles slightly. “As my mother always said, you don’t know until you try.” 

The prince’s eyes shift over to looking over at little lamp with the light source, upon further inspection he finds the light source isn’t actually fire, but a small ball of light floating inside of the glass casing. His eyes slightly widen in wonder, he knew that forms of magic existed but this was the first time seeing something like this up close as magic in his own kingdom was rare. 

The royal family hadn’t banned magic from their kingdom, it had just never been abundant back in his home. One could view that as their one weakness with the kingdom, not being abundant in magic users they made up for it by having one of the most skilled combat fighters in the kingdoms. 

“What are they?” Kyungsoo analyzes the lanterns, but is afraid to touch them incase it would disturb the light inside. 

“Oh!” Baekhyun bounces a little excitedly reaching for the glass container, opening the small door to the lantern the little ball of light immediately floating out and hovering over his open hand. “I call them my stars, aren’t they cute?” he moves his hands and the little ball of light moves in tandem. 

“Are you making them?” Kyungsoo wonders how all of it works, he had read about various types and forms of magic, but never anything like this. 

Baekhyun nods. “Yes… I’ve been able to do this for as long as I remember. At first they used to come when I was scared.” 

“So it’s not a type of specialty magic?” 

“No, I’ve always been able to do it.” Baekhyun looks a little confused, the ball of light still swirling around him. "Can't everyone?" 

Kyungsoo falls silent formoment, considering the information that the had gathered from being around the silver haired man. "Ah, no, unfortunately. Not everyone is gifted like you." 

His mouth opens in a silent O. "I see... do you want to hold one?" His attention going back to the hovering ball of warmth. 

"It doesn't hurt?" 

Baekhyun shakes his head. "No," He holds his hand out. 

Kyungsoo is hesitant to let the small ball of light flutter into his hand, but he thinks that Baekhyun would be trying to hurt him willingly. So he decides to trust the other man, giving his own hand into the other open waiting one. He expects the little ball to feel a little warm or something as it floats over the palm of his hand. 

But he’s surprised to not feel any thing, the little ball just hovered over his hands just like it had been inside the glass lanterns. 

“See,” Baekhyun gives him a little smile. “Not so bad, right?” 

“Not at all,” Kyungsoo smiles as well. “If I move my hand will it move like it does with you?” 

The silver haired man looks thoughtful for a moment. “I don’t know, I’ve never had anyone else to test that out with, it wouldn’t hurt to try.” 

Kyungsoo nods, emulating the same movements that Baekhyun had been doing earlier, and much to his amazement, the little ball of light does follow along. He himself releases out a surprised laugh, while across from him Baekhyun claps his hands together happily. 

Kyungsoo passes the little ball back to its owner, he then putting it back into the glass casing. 

"Stars indeed," the prince remarks, his mind flickers back to the glowing patch offlowers outside initially. "Oh, Baekhyun... what about the flowers are those your doing to?" 

"Hmm," He shrugs. "At least not intentionally, I notice if I'm in a new area frequently that they show up." 

So if he wasn't willfully doing it then why were they just popping up around the area. 

"Do they do anything?" 

"Ah, they do heal... I've gotten scratches a few times and I've used them to heal the scratches." 

"Do the flowers fade after that?" 

Baekhyun nods. "The light fades and then it's just a regular flower." 

The pair fall into a round of silence and Kyungsoo knows that it was getting later and that he should be heading back to the town so that he can prepare to head on to his next location in the morning. It was a place when he looked on the map, he hadn't heard much about, but from what he could gather he thought it might be best that he didn't go alone if he could help it.

"You can come with me you know, if you wanted to try and leave." Kyungsoo clears his throat. "I'm going to have to head back to the inn I'm staying in soon, and then I'm leaving in the morning." 

Baekhyun's eyes become a little bit saddened at this, some of the sparkle had had encountered upon meeting him fading. "Leaving?" The other man looks unsure, worrying his bottom lip between teeth. 

Kyungsoo's eyes soften a bit in sympathy, he could understand how the thought of leaving an unfamiliar place could seem like the scariest thing in the world. As he himself found himself quite unsure as to howthis whole quest of his was going to turn out. 

"I know it's an absolutely scary thought, but I wouldn't offer if I didn't think you could do it, besides you're not the only one who responded to my letters." 

The other man looks back from the table to Kyungsoo, some of that small sparkle returning. "And you're going to find them?" 

He nods. "I have a belief that all of the kingdoms could benefit from us coming together, there's peace at the moment. Whynot capitalize on that and make us stronger?" He sighs. "I know that it sounds idyllic, but I honestly believe that it could work." 

Baekhyun is silent for a moment, Kyungsoo would respect his decision if he said no, he could only hope that he would see the other again one day. 

"I'll... I'll go." He nods. "I think it's time that I see the world, besides I want answers, and I want to find my parents." 

Kyungsoo smiles. "Are you okay with returning with me to the inn, or do you want me to come back in the morning?" 

Baekhyun stands. "No, I'll go with you!" There seems to be a sudden determination in his eyes at this. "Let me just pack my things first."

It was a quick process helping Baekhyun pack what little he had into a small bag, the latter taking one last moment to say good bye to the wooden cabin that he had called home for most of his life, the windows now dark as he had made the little ball of lights disappear as they walk away, taking the time to collect some of the flowers to take with them. 

Kyungsoo stating that it would be helpful incase they encounter something unsavory in their travels. 

Then came to the time that both of them are anticipating, whether or not Baekhyun would be allowed to actually exit his section of the forest. Both of their gazes looking up at the invisible wall that they knew to be there. 

"Ready?" 

Baekhyun nods, Kyungsoo noting the sight shimmer of anticipation that seemed to surround him. He would have to ask Baekhyun later if he actually had the ability to glow or if it was only a trick of the moonlight. 

"Would you... Can I hold on to you?" He asks uncertainly, taking his gaze from the length of the trees. 

"Of course." He offers his own arm, Kyungsoo would be lying if he said he was nervous about what was about to happen. 

When Baekhyun wraps his arm his own he speaks again. "On three. One... two.." 

On three the pair of them take that life changing step forward, Kyungsoo squeezing his own eyes closed as he expects to feel some type of resistance, or some other form of repercussions for taking the other man out of the area. But to his relief, its just the sound of the forest around them and he and Baekhyun are in one piece upon inspection. 

A large smile over taking his features, lips stretching into that familar heart shape, he takes his other hand and slightly shakes Baekhyun who still had his own eyes tightly closed, grip tightened on Kyungsoo's arm. 

"Baekhyun, we're out!" 

Upon those words, one eye shoots open and then the other, expression molding to out right surprise, as he looks behind them, and then the last is joy as his expression shifts into a bright smile. 

"Oh my goodness, I'm free?" There is a sense of relief in his voice, over lacing the disbelief. 

Kyungsoo nods in affirmation. 

Baekhyun soon lets out a yelp in celebration, the noise echoing through the forest, soon he returns to Kyungsoo and he thinks that he is correct thinking that the other man had puppyish features, because if he had a tail it would have been wagging a mile a minute. “Let's go, let’s go. I don't want to waste another moment!" 

The pair work their way out of the forest, finally ending up in the town road, which was alight with various people, lanterns and lights.

_It must be a festival of some sort._ Kyungsoo thinks. 

“Whoa, what is that?” 

His attention turns back to Baekhyun, who’s eyes had caught the light from the stalls and various other things going on, the small brown orbs practically glowing. It also provides a better light for him to catch the sight of the others clothing, which had obviously been patched and refigured over the years as he had grown. 

He was definitely in need of some new clothes. 

“Its definitely a celebration of some sort, but I’m not sure for what exactly.” 

“Then lets go find out!” 

Without another thought, Baekhyun is dragging him excitedly down the hill towards the crowd of people, no one even bats an eye of the pair emerging from the woods, their presence not noticed by the various people roaming the street. 

Kyungsoo looks around the area, different types of food stalls, games and vendors lining the streets He looks around for a moment more before taking he and Baekhyun over to one of the stalls. “Excuse me, but what’s the celebration about?” 

The man pauses in his purchase of food, to address the prince. “Oh, it’s to celebrate the anniversary of the star falling.” 

“Ah,” Kyungsoo remembers reading something briefly on the lore of this land, and remembers something about a falling star having been the reason for prosperity in the land. 

Now that he paid attention to his surroundings he can see the various decorations, and other patterns having to do with stars. He then looks back to the man Thanking him for telling us what was going on, he goes back to collect Baekhyun, still looking around starry eyed. Not knowing where to look next, it was much like a child witnessing their first festival. 

"Come on, let's get you some better clothes." 

At this the other man breaks his attention from all of the festivities, then looking at his own clothes and then Kyungsoo's. Giving a little bit of a nervous smile, the skin of his cheeks reddening, as he nods in agreement. 

The two wander the stalls, although this kingdom isn't similar to his own he was sure that there was bound to be someone selling some type of clothing and what not. 

"Oh! There," Baekhyun points towards a stall with all different colored fabric, different hues of purple, blue, pink, red and so on. Stitched with colorful patterns, fish, stars and flowers. 

Kyungsoo thinks that he might have to get one for himself just because they were so beautifully made, he doesn't see these types of patterns in his home. As the people of his home town tended to keep more simple patterns in their daily ware, only during special occasions did you see more patterns maybe the occasional bird, fish, or flower. 

Even Kyungsoo himself as a crown prince didn't have much design on his own daily outfits outside of his celebration ware. 

His mother had always handled that circumstance, shells, hair pins, colors, you name is she always found a way to express herself with her outfits.

"Oh, hello... how may I help you two gentlemen this evening." The older lady, smiles at the pair. 

Kyungsoo pulls his attention towards a blue colored garment. "My friend saw your clothes and decided he needed to take a look." He turns to Baekhyun who was quite enraptured with a grey looking outer ware the, designs on the hem a shimmery gold. 

She smiles. "Well you have a great eye young man," she comes around the stall, taking it off of the hanger. "I think it would flatter you immensely." She swatches the fabric against his skin. 

Kyungsoo did agree, that it did flatter his overall aesthetic quite nicely. "It matches your hair." 

Baekhyun smiled at that, and then they're buying it, Kyungsoo not minding spending the small amount of money to get the other the new clothes. Which he was more than happy to change into behind a tree. Asking Kyungsoo how he looked excitedly twirling around in the silver outfit. 

The prince gives him a thumbs up before they head back out into the streets, checking out the various stalls, games, and food that were around. Kyungsoo having to be the one to keep up with Baekhyun's excitement as he practically bounced from stall to stall with the vigor of a young child. 

By the time they eventually make it back to the inn, Kyungsoo can say that he has never been more socially tired, yet so energized the same time. The pair settling in for the night, Them being able to get a second floor palate for Baekhyun upon request even though Kyungsoo felt kind of bad for making the other man sleep on the floor. 

But like everything else he had seen that evening, he had taken it with completely open arms. 

"Wow... that was so much fun!" The silver haired man flips on his stomach holding the pillow as he looks up. "Do you have things like that in your home?" 

Kyungsoo looked up from his backpack. "Yes... we do celebrations too, something similar with the games and food." He shifts slightly on his own bed. "We don't have as many outside venders that come to them though." 

Baekhyun nods, his gaze turning to the outside window, in the distance the soft lights of the royal palace could be seen in the distance, the soft of white stone of the exterior shining slightly in the distance. 

"Is that the royal palace?"

"Hmhm," Kyungsoo confirms. 

Baekhyun stares at it in silence for a moment longer before he pushes himself off of the bed on the floor, working himself over to Kyungsoo's bed, taking the open spot on the risen wooden surface.

“So, you said that we were going to find someone else?” He sits with one leg on the bed and one foot just barely touching the wooden surface of the Floor as he sits facing the other man. 

"Correct," Kyungsoo sifts through the pile of letters that he had gotten, all different types of paper and feel. "His name is Chanyeol, and I don't know... I searched from where he said he's from, but I couldn't find anything wherever I searched." 

Baekhyun has a bit of a puzzled expression, on his face as well. "Can I see the letter?" 

Kyungsoo nods, handing the paper to him. 

Baekhyun takes the moment to read over the letter. "You race horses?" 

Kyungsoo nods. "Its quite the sport back in my home town, it’s a lot of fun doing beach racing." 

Baekhyun’s eyes sparkle a little bit. "Are you any good?" 

"I think I'm pretty decent... but not the best, I've seen those more skilled than I." He stacks the letters back up into a neat pile. "People will disagree, but I think they mostly tell me that because I am the crown prince." 

"I doubt that Kyungsoo, you seem like a genuinely nice person... I know we've only met in person for a couple of hours now. In your letters you sound hard working... So I'm positive any praise is rightfully given." 

Kyungsoo smiles a tiny bit at the words silently thanking him before they return to their respective spaces on the floor eventually snuffing out the light, kindly provided by Baekhyun upon arriving in the room at the inn. Not wanting him having to go through the trouble of lighting them and then taking the extra time to take them all out when he could just do it with the snap of his fingers. 

Its while they’re both sitting in the darkness, that Kyungsoo is sure that there is another light source coming from where Baekhyun lied. He’s sure this time that it can’t be just attributed to the moon light from the window as his bedding was way out of the window. 

“Hey, Baekhyun?” He calls, a little loud, not wanting to disturb his sleep if he was already gone, but just loud enough for him to hear, not that his voice actually needed the assistance as it usually carried pretty well. 

“Yeah?” His much higher voice cuts through the silence as well, just barely above a whisper. 

“Do you… glow?” 

Kyungsoo feels kind of stupid asking the question, but he couldn’t deny what is clearly happening in front of him at the moment. 

“Oh?” The tone of Baekhyun’s voice makes it seem as if he hadn’t noticed. “Yeah… I do sometimes, sorry!” the glow disappears. 

“Right, no problem…” He answers. 

The room falls back into a blanket of silence, Kyungsoo thinking how different his life had already just become from just meeting Baekhyun. 

The thought of what’s next actually leaves him a little giddy. 

***

The next morning the pair head out of the city, quickly in the direction of the next kingdom, the travel takes a couple of days. Almost longer if Kyungsoo hadn’t been able to reign Baekhyun from all of the things that he constantly wanted to stop and lookout. He doesn’t think he’d ever met any one as excited as the other about sleeping outside in the forest with a simple fire. 

Kyungsoo could honestly say that he did find it refreshing rather than he did annoying or hassle. 

For Kyungsoo, it was interesting to see Baekhyun take in things that he had been accustomed to knowing or seeing all of his life. There were moments that he was caught off guard by a question he had about certain things, he approached everything with an openness and bright eyes. 

Trying new foods was made exciting. 

It did make him more grateful at how open his life had been before, and he hopes that his new found friend is able to experience a lot more. 

"There's so much out here... and I've just scratched the surface." Baekhyun comments the night before they're set to enter the small village that is at the base of the blank spot on his map. 

He'd also had the chance to learn a little bit more about his travel companion, Baekhyun speaking on the fact that he wants to find his parents. He mentions the briefest flashes of memory of his family, but nothing that would give him substantial footing to go directly anywhere, as far as a physical thing he has a necklace, on the end of it a little glass pendant. 

But other than that nothing to definitively kick start a search. 

They had also figured out that they were both the same age. 

"Hey, Soo..." 

"Yeah?" He turns his gaze from the sky to the man next to him. 

"Have you been any farther than this?" 

"Ah, I've never been here before, I've been numerous places with my parents. And I've never been across the sea." 

Baekhyun nods in rapt attention at the words, noting the excited glow surrounding him. 

Kyungsoo had also learned that Baekhyun's glowing also coincided with his emotions. Not so much noticeable in the day time. 

But he seemed especially excited about the possibility of seeing the sea.

"Oh, well who knows well maybe this adventure will take us there.” 

Kyungsoo smiles. “Maybe…” He agrees. 

By the time the morning rolls around they are quickly able to make it into the little town sitting at the base of the mountain, now unlike the previous kingdom this one was full of color and life, this seemed the opposite, the town a dull grey almost over cast even if the sky is perfectly clear, with the exceptions of a few clouds. 

It was like something had taken the light out of everything around them. 

“What happened here?” Baekhyun whispers into his ear from his seat behind him. 

Kyungsoo eyes his surroundings, shaking his head, he had no explanation. “We should find somewhere to rest… ask some questions.” 

The pair eventually find an in, getting their horse secured, and hitting the town with a little success, not many people being willing at all to talk. Brushing both of them off with a glare or just simply ignoring them. 

“Well, that’s rude…” Baekhyun huffs. “We haven’t even done anything to them.” 

“Sometimes it’s like that… people find it better to close ranks.” He shrugs. 

Eventually they do find someone willing to tell them about what was going on here, mentioning that the lands had been long like this, from a curse of some sort over a kingdom that had fallen once long ago. 

But the story is so muddled and passed around that by the time that they get through the different recounts that they’re able to collect. One thing if for certain that not a lot of people liked going deep into the forest, they said that it was nothing but death. 

Sitting in their Inn they try to formulate a plan, Kyungsoo recalls the letter from Chanyeol, saying that he lived around this area. But when he had mentioned the name to the various people living here, none of them recognized the name at all. 

“So what do we do? Are we going to try and head into this forest?” Baekhyun shakes his leg a little. 

“I mean I don’t know why we shouldn’t try. We don’t know if the tales are accurate according to what we’ve been told. Then we don’t really have an idea of what we’re going into.” 

“But doesn’t that make it all the more dangerous?” 

“Very true… But I don’t see what other choice we have. We can check it out and try to be back before dark.” 

Baekhyun nods and then they prepare to head to the woods, and they find that the initial stages of the forest are pretty normal, save for the fine coating of ash that was giving the leaves around it the muted looking color. 

The pair only look at each other, Baekhyun giving the horse a comforting pat as they keep going forward, the forest only getting worse and worse it seemed to the point where they had to return to the back of the horse, the ground turning less stable for them, not to mention the unnerving feeling of being followed, however neither of them was prepared for the desolation of the forest was worse than what they had originally imagined after clearing the initial tree line, though the locals had warned the pair about what could be lurking here, there's no possible way it could be as scary. 

"They weren't kidding when they said, this place was dead... its like there's no light anywhere?" 

The pair work their way though the charred broken forest, Baekhyun sending balls of light ahead of them to scout through the areas that they couldn't see. 

"Sense anything?" The prince asks, his hand remaining close to his dagger under his cloak. 

Baekhyun shakes his head, making sure to stay really close to the other, shoulders not quite brushing. "No, they haven't encountered anything." 

From more of the information they had gathered about the kingdom they were looking for, it was something that was greatly debated ever existed. Apparently Chanyeol's home is something that is a bit of legend, that of which most details were not remaining consistent through any of the stories that they had been told. 

Except for the way that everyone agreed that the area in some way had been cursed. 

It looked like someone had set fire to this particular part of the forest and then stopped there as no where else before that looked nearly as dead. 

“Do you think that we’ll find him here?” Baekhyun questions, his attention turning to Kyungsoo instead of their surroundings. 

“I hope so… this is where we’ve been directed.” 

Kyungsoo knew that there was no point and checking the map, the surrounding area was completely like this for miles, a black hole amongst the greenery of the rest of the flourishing villages surrounding the area. 

They walk for what seems like hours in circles before Baekhyun stops in his stride, looking rather worn out and a little agitated. Kyungsoo raising one eyebrow at him as he brings the horse to a halt as well, the animal letting out a soft huff in response. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Baekhyun looks a little thoughtful, slender eyebrows furrowed and his bottom lip slightly. “Does it say anything else in the letter, maybe it could help, rather than just continuing to wander like this without direction.” the other man sighs. “I can’t image he would send you to a place like this without a proper way to find him, besides… it’s getting dark soon.” 

Kyungsoo could agree with the sentiment, he like Baekhyun wouldn’t want to be here once the sun had gone down past the horizon. Even if the other did in some way end up as his own light source, it’s a chance neither of them wanted to take. 

“Lets check… and if not we’ll head back into the town to look over it further.” Kyungsoo pulls out the papers from the satchel on the side of his horse, pulling out Chanyeol’s looking over it quickly, Baekhyun over his shoulder. 

Once again upon their read the letter only having a response to his archery skills, and Chanyeol briefly mentioning where he lives, and that he liked archery as well. 

Baekhyun lets out a disappointed sigh the sentiment shared by the prince as well, there’s nothing immediately there that would give any indication as to where they should go. This letter not being as detailed as Baekhyun’s had been. He turns his own head to look at Baekhyun, running a hand atop his smoothly collected hair. “I guess we’ll have to head back… there has to be something we’re not seeing.” 

The other nods in agreement but then his eyes slightly widen. “Kyungsoo, look!”

His attention turns back to the letter that was now setting itself a flame, causing him to quickly drop the letter to the ground where the piece of paper is currently turning into a self incinerating object. Kyungsoo even has a little bit of soot on his fingers, staining the pads of his fingers. 

The longer they watch it the longer the piece of paper continues to burn, much longer than was definitely normal. Soon the former piece of paper shows its true function and levitates into the air and shoots off into the forest. 

The pair are soon in quick pursuit, wasting no time in boarding The horse and giving chase to the bright little ball of light that only seemed to get brighter and brighter as the deeper they went the darker that it seemed to get. Baekhyun immediately calling his little balls of light to their sides as Kyungsoo continued to usher the horse through the forest, making sure to keep his eyes on their prize. 

Finally the now ball of flame of stopping in the middle of an empty clearing. 

The area is filled with the soft light from the fire ball and the couple of entities that Baekhyun still had floating around the area, Kyungsoo is about to dismount the horse, but his friend stops him, his arm squeezing him slightly from where it was wrapped around his middle. 

Kyungsoo pulling out his sword out immediately in response. 

"There's something here..." His eyes scan the area, and Kyungsoo is aware of the sight glow Baekhyun always has begins to dim down out of the corner of his eye as he surveys the other side of his horse. 

The animal also starting to become unsettled as well, nervous steps and huffs into the darkened woods around them. 

That's when they both hear the first growl coming from their left, the sword in his grip glinting as the little balls of lights move with them, perhaps using Baekhyun's unintentional curiosity as they hover a little forward. 

"What is that?" Baekhyun whispers.

"I'm not sure we want to know..." Kyungsoo replies, there's now movement all around them, whatever this was sent a pit down into his stomach. 

He was really hoping that it would go away but something was telling him that he wasn't going to get that lucky. 

And his instincts are right, not even a moment later something leaps out at them that causes his horse to rear back slightly, whining in fear. Kyungsoo trying to make sure that they all stayed calm. More importantly the horse, he didn't want his trusted steed to just throw the both of them off, possibly injuring them and leaving them stranded with no easy way out of the forest. 

Or at least thats how he tried to rationalize it in his mind as he tried not to think too much about the creature that had just struck against his blade. Behind him Baekhyun letting out a fearful little noise, his lights coming closer to them to form almost a perfect circle. 

"Baek, do you think that you can create one of those shields?" 

"Now? I..." 

"Try, Baekhyun... or I think it won't matter in a moment if we're even considering it." 

He can hear the other man take a deep breath, signaling that more than likely he had gone still to make anything resolute. 

It was better than nothing at this point. 

This time he can clearly can see, the glow of red eyes coming through the woods, staring directly at them. Kyungsoo got the sense that this thing had been following them since they had stepped into the forest. Sweat began to roll down his temple as he locks gazes with the shadowed beast. "Baekhyun, how are we looking?" 

"Still trying." 

They didn't have that time as the red eyes suddenly got a lot closer to the point were he could see the shine of teeth throughout flashing as sharp as his sword. 

But thats soon interrupted by a flaming kick entering the area, heat coming off of whatever this was in waves, Kyungsoo covering his eyes from the initial wave of heat. Immediately taking them a few steps back. 

"What now?" He mumbles. 

Their luck couldn't possibly be that bad. 

"Baekhyun, what is that?" He asks knowing that the other could see through the light. 

"Its... it's a cloaked person. or at least that's what it looks like right now."

Kyungsoo weighs their options, it could be bad to stay and even worse to run, he didn't remember what route that he had taken through the woods. He could hear himself being scolded by his teachers now about how he should've been taking more mind. Especially since he wasn't just looking out for himself. 

Finally when the light fades, and it's again replaced once again with the soft floating orbs, confirming what Baekhyun had seen a tall dark figure. Standing over what ever the creature, now lie still and charred at their feet. 

The smell now beginning to permeate the air, making him wrinkle his nose slightly. 

Its almost like a stand off as the person finally turns around, and it was obvious that this guy was at least two heads taller than they were. 

He honestly didn't know what he thought his swords was going to do against a person could apparently attach flames or have them come from his skin. 

But he would be damned if he didn’t try, the taller figure begins approaching them. 

“Stop. Right there… don’t come any closer.” Kyungsoo commands, he can feel Baekhyun tighten his arms around him, it’s then that the shield he’d been asking for appears. 

_Better late than never…_

The figure does as he’s asked, pausing and removing his hood, revealing red hair, large ears and a bright smile. “Are you alright? You two shouldn’t be out here.” 

Kyungsoo is almost thrown off by the gentle demeanor that the other man was giving off. “We’re okay… thank you for your assistance.” 

“Not a problem at all, I can help lead you out of the forest.” 

Kyungsoo feels like he can put his sword back in its holder. “It would be much appreciated.” 

He feels Baekhyun shift from behind him. “What was that thing?”

The taller man looks back at the charred creature. “I don’t really have a name for them… I just know that they’re not very nice.” 

“You said we shouldn’t be out here, why are you in this forest?” Kyungsoo questions.

The taller man tilts his head. “I live here.”

“Live… Here?” Baekhyun questions, and Kyungsoo finds the shock in his voice understandable, all of what they had seen and heard and he lived here, willingly. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Chanyeol.” The man replies with a smile.

“I’m Kyungsoo, and this is Baekhyun.” He introduces with widened eyes.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen in a little recognition. “You actually came… I didn’t think the letter would make it to you.” 

As promised, Chanyeol begins to lead them out of the area, mentioning that they probably shouldn’t be waiting around too long as those creatures had a tendency to come to places where people were. 

But Chanyeol mentions that they didn’t like being around crowds of people so they tend to stay in this neck of the woods. Not much for the crowds of people, much more content with waiting for some poor soul to wander into the forest. 

As promised they reach the edge of the forest with out any trouble. 

“Here you are.” Chanyeol smiles at them. 

“Come with us.” Kyungsoo says. “This land is cursed right, perhaps there is a way to reverse it?” 

The other man looks at him, and for the first time Kyungsoo notices the age that they seem to hold, despite the smile on his face and his physical appearance being similar to theirs. 

“I… I don’t know.” 

“Why have you been out? Nothing is keeping you here is it?” Baekhyun questions. 

“No… I’ve just always been here.” He responds. 

The answer is cryptic, and Kyungsoo finds it a little odd. “Then please come with us, I think that we’ll be able to find someone who can help your home.” 

The taller man searches both of their eyes, his gaze turning back to the forest for just a moment and then he nods. 

That night returning from the forest and the town was almost like Baekhyun, Chanyeol stares around a little. Although he doesn’t take the prerogative to move anywhere else, he just seems content with looking at all of the people as they go by and until they reach the inn where they were staying.

That night while they are looking at the map, is when they see Chanyeol visibly light up again. “I’ve been there… it gets cold. The rumor is that the king is cruel, do you actually want to go there?” 

Kyungsoo frowns a little bit. “What has he done?” 

“From what I’ve heard, he’s the reason the kingdom is in eternal cold, it used to have seasons. Still snow of course, because there are mountains.” He shakes his head, leaning back in on of the chairs that was in the room. “But this is something different.” 

Baekhyun frowns a little, pulling up the sleeves of his clothing while he sits on the bed beside Kyungsoo. “What happens if they try and face him?” 

Chanyeol shrugs a little. “They don’t come back.”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo look at each other, he couldn’t just ignore the letter, that Minseok had written him. From the sound of it he could use a little bit more help as well. Kyungsoo sighs a little, rolling up the map. 

“We’ll leave a dawn… we will need to secure another horse, and prepare for the snow.” He declares. 

“As you wish your highness.” Chanyeol nods. 

And Baekhyun only gives him a smile, eyes sparkling in excitement. 

He feels as if he’s making the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued, don't worry.


End file.
